The Prisoners
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: In an alternate universe, where Jesse and Walter's final confrontation with Tuco ended up with a very different outcome. Still in Tuco's captivity with Jesse knocked out, and Hank left in the desert seriously injured is how Walter White started his new life, forced into slavery by the Mexican Cartel.


**I was watching season 2, and I couldn't help but think, 'what if the confrontration with Tuco went differently?' and I ended up with the beggning to a story. Comments welcome, more than welcome actually :D**

* * *

"Tell me what you did!" Tuco screamed, as he landed another blow on Jesse. Walter could only watch helplessly as his partner and former student was beaten mercilessly by the crazed Mexican drug lord. Jesse cried out in pain as Tuco's gun collided with his stomach, He tried to scramble away, but Tuco kicked him in the stomach, and pointed the gun right at Walter.

"Tell me!" He commanded "Tell me what you did to my tio! My tio doesn't lie!"

He punctuated each word with another kick to Jesse, who curled in on himself, trying in vain to get away. Walter opened his mouth, before he could even say anything, Tuco spun the gun around, pointing it at Jesse.

"Oh please! God no! I don't want to die!" Jesse cried, crawling in the dirt, tying to get away, he looked truly pathetic and defeated lying in the dirt like that. But something caught Walter's eye- Jesse was digging out a rock...

"Shut up you little bitch!" Tuco shouted at Jesse, before turning back to Walter. "Tell me or I'll blow his fucking brains out!"  
Walter saw Jesse grabbing the rock. Now they had a fighting chance.

"We tried to poison you, because your an insane degenerate piece of filth." Walter said, his voice suddenly calm, before Tuco could reply, the sudden impact of Jesse smashing his face with a rock knocked him of his feet.

Walt rushed forward to grab Tuco's rifle as the Drug Lord wrestled with Jesse on the desert floor. Walt's hand shocked at he aimed the gun- the two of the them were scuffling on the floor, he knew if he tried to shoot Tuco he had a good chance of shooting Jesse instead.

Jesse tried to punch Tuco in the face, only to have his wrist grabbed, the larger man attempted to whack Pinkman against the floor, but Jesse kicked the drug lord away. Next thing Jesse knew, Tuco has his hands tight around his neck the drug lord used his superior weight to keep Jesse down.  
Fighting for his life, Jesse somehow managed to reach around and grab Tuco's gun from underneath his belt, but before he could get a proper hold on it, the Mexican grabbed it of him, and grinned.

"Sneaky little rat."

Jesse gasped for air, as the grip around his neck returned, he looked desperately over at Walter who looked somewhere between wanting to run away and go and help. The Rifle looked completely out of place in his shaking hands.

"P- Please. I don't wanna die." Jesse shouted out, he could feel genuine tears pricking his eyes, adrenaline and fear coursed through his battered body making him feel nauseous. Tuco rested the gun against Jesse's forehead a sadistic smile growing on his face, he turned to Walter "You tried to poison me!? I thought you said I could trust you."

"Y- Yes I tried to poison you. Not Jesse, me." Walter said, aiming the Rifle at Tuco again. "Now let us go or I'll- "

"Or you'll what? Shoot?" Tuco said, he said, he whacked Jesse across the head with his gun, and grabbed him, hauling him up in front of himself. "You'll hit him! Not me! Him! You can't aim, Heisenberg."

Jesse groaned, his vision going bleary because of the blow, he could hardly even notice Tuco's gun being held against his head.  
Walter White gaped at the scene, completely at loss of what to do- he gripped tightly on the rifle but he knew Tuco was right- he was more likely to hit Jesse since Tuco was using him as a human shield.

"Alright. But if you shoot him I'm not cooking for you. It's. It's in both our interests not to kill Jesse." Walter babbled desperately "I need him! He's my partner if I don't have him for the cook I'll- "

"Enough." Tuco said, grinning in that crazed way of his. He pulled the half-conscience Jesse closer to him roughly "your chance to compromise is over! Over!l you missed out, Heisenberg!"  
Just then, the sound of an engine was heard, both Tuco and Walter turned to see a car speeding towards them in the distance, Walter's immediate thought was of Tuco's cousins in the Mexican cartel, but even the drug lord himself looked panicked.

"Who the fuck is that!? Did you call for help!?" Tuco questioned wildly "Nobody knows about this place besides my family. And that is not my family!"  
"-Of course I didn't you emptied my pockets I-"

"Shut up!" Tuco bellowed, cutting Walter of. "And drop the gun. Now. Before I blow your bitch's fucking brains out!"

Reluctantly Walter complied, throwing the larger gun aside, he didn't keep his eyes of the approaching car. Tuco ran forward and grabbed the gun, he flung Jesse to the floor, kicking him in the head for good measure, before running back inside the house.

Walter fell to his knee's shakily he glanced at Jesse's un moving figure and felt an intense wave of guilt. He'd gotten him into this. Tentatively, Walter placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, rolling him around so he could inspect the damage. The Kid had a bruise already forming on his head, and the blood flowed freely as head wounds do. Jesse already had a trail of blood along his face. Walter once again attempted to think of a plan, but before he could, two things happened. First, Tuco burst out from the house, dragging his Tio along with him. Tuco had both his rifle and a large bag packed with supplies slung around his back. He kept tight hold of Tio's wheel chair as he raced out.

Simultaneously, the car pulled up outside the house, meters from were Jesse and Walter were. Walter's mouth dropped when the driver stepped out. Hank. What was he doing here!? Hank seemed equally shocked to be seeing Walter.

"Walter- what're you doing out here? You just disappeared Skylar- everyone's going crazy! Are you hurt? Geeze what happened to that Kid I have a first aid kit I'll- "  
Hank, who'd began running over, stopped suddenly when he saw Tuco aiming his rifle at him. Without Hesitation, Hank pulled out his own gun.  
"Police! Drop your weapons!" Hank commanded, he was no longer in concerned family-member mode, he was in agent Schrader mode. He could deal with the details of Walter's situation later, right now he focused on getting them out alive.

"You know this man? Huh!?" Tuco asked, Walter, not waiting for an answer "So it was you who sold me out to the police. You dirty fucking piece of shit! You betrayed my trust!" 

"I didn't- I swear I-" Walter began helplessly, he avoided Hank's gaze, he didn't know how his brother in law new how to find him here, but if only made him feel more guilty that he was potentially getting more people hurt.

"Shut up!" Tuco screamed, he turned back to Hank. "Let me tell you what's going to happen here! Me and my Tio are going to get in the car. Walter and his rent boy are going to come with me. And if you fucking dare get in my way I'll gun you all down."

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk away with my brother in law, then your sorely mistaken." Hank said, not backing down. "Your speaking to a trained agent here."  
"Hank. No." Walter said, finality in his voice. "We can't win this. I'm.. Sorry tell Skylar I'm sorry. I only did this for the family."  
Hank looked at him, confused, angry, scared "What is this, Walt? How'd you get involved in whatever this is? Is it something to do with the weed? Did the Pinkman Kid get you into trouble? Tell me"  
Walter shook his head . "Its my fault, Hank. I've been cooking Meth to make money for my family before I die. And I blackmailed Jesse into it. Not the other way round"

Despite the situation, Hank still felt a sense of satisfaction seeing the shock on Hank's face. After years of being viewed as the mild-mannered nerd he was glad that Hank finally realized this other side to him.

Tuco hissed in annoyance "Very Fucking touching. I tell you what Heisenberg, I won't waste this guy if you fucking hurry up!" He'd already made it to the car, and pulled out the keys that were still in the ignition. Hank didn't lower his gun. Tuco grabbed Jesse holding him tight, using him as a human-shield once again.

"Get in the car, Heisenberg!" He shouted. Ignoring Hank's disbelieving stare, Walter complied, walking slowly to the car, what choice did he have.

"If you needed money you could of come to us! You know that! Walter your the smartest guy I know how could you do something so... Dumb!?" Hank asked, he was starting to see the hopelessness of the situation. He couldn't shoot Tuco because he was using the Kid as a human shield, and if he tried something, chances where Tuco would blow someone's brains out. Giving up like this wasn't Hank's style, he had to remind himself it wasn't over yet.

Walter slowly made his way to the car. Was this it? Was he leaving his family behind? He vowed silently to himself to find a way back. The tension was almost unbearable, he just prayed Hank wouldn't do something stupid-

**Bang!**

The sound of a bullet was heard, Walter's whipped around to see who'd shot. It was Hank, He'd shot the tires on Jesse's car.  
"You bastard." Hank said to Tuco "I'm not gonna let you take hi-"

Tuco and grabbed his machine gun, firing it wildly at Hank. Hank, jumped behind the car door, gripping his gun close to him desperate to fire back- but he couldn't he'd only hit the Pinkman kid, and drug-dealer or not, he didn't really want to be the one to kill the guy.  
"Get down!" Hank shouted over the sound of flying bullets. Walter didn't need to be told twice. It all happened to quickly- one moment all Walter could hear was the deafening sound of gunshots. Then a cry of pain. The Silence.

Walter whipped around to see Hank curled over, a pained expression on his face. His hands were pressed on his gut, already the chemistry teacher could see the crimson of blood seeping out from beneath his shirt. Walter tried to crawl forwards towards him to help! to do something but someone suddenly yanked the back of his collar, dragging him backwards towards Hank's car.  
"You son of a bitch." Hank said, glaring up at Tuco, no fear evident in his eyes. Tuco let a psychotic grin rip across his face as he grabbed the gun and keys from the wounded agent, before Hank even had a chance to shoot.

"I think I'd rather leave you to die here from fucking, bullet wound or dehydration or whatever." Tuco laughed. Opening the boot to Hank's car and shoving Jesse inside. Walter quickly ran over to Hank, to try help him staunch the bleeding. It was a bullet wound to the side of the abdominal. Hank just gritted his teeth.

"Walter, what's gonna happen here? how'd you get into all this."  
"I needed the money, Hank, I needed it quick I didn't think- "  
"Get the fuck up!" Tuco demanded, grabbing Walter roughly by the arm, and dragging him back inside the little desert shack. "Help me get Tio. don't you fucking try anything!"  
Walter didn't even bother saying anything, he just stood by while Tuco wheeled the senile old maninto the car. lifting him in, before getting in himself. The sound of Tio's bell was the only thing that pieced the silence. _Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding._

"Heisenberg, Imma gonna let you ride shot gun where I can keep my eye on you- Calm down, Tio, we're leaving now!" Tuco said, beeping the horn obnoxiously, and laughing. Walter shot one last regretful gaze at Hank.

"Tuco please- he could die if we leave him- "

"And he'll defiantly die if you don't fucking get in here!"

Reluctantly Walter complied, he had no other choice! he let the feeling of helplessness consume him as Tuco started up the car.  
And that's how Walter life started his new life- forced into a car with an unhinged drug-dealer, with his junkie-partner and former student unconscious and stuffed in the boot of the car, and with his DEA brother in law left injured and abandonned in the desert. Not a great start by anyone's standards.


End file.
